I'm Only Human
by Rogue187
Summary: AU Being sixteen is never easy, all the changes you go through as a teenager is hard. Castiel feels as though she just might not be able to handle it, maybe she can, though maybe she can't. With the pain of her mothers passing and the trials of being a bullied teenager will she overcome and persevere or will her depression consume her, hopefully with the help of family and friends.


_**I'm Only Human**_

Castiel looked around the bathroom which had been pristine before she walked in, there now was trash splayed across the floor and her books lying all over the room. She was breathing hard, her head hurt her eyes were puffy and red. It felt as if her right hand might be broken but she wasn't sure because she had never broken anything before and would not know the feeling. She looked in the merrier and saw a girl with long black curly hair pale skin and blue eyes looking back at her. There was tear tracks mixed with mascara and eyeliner going down her cheeks. The uniform she was wearing was disheveled. Her breathing finally became normal again and the pain she felt inside and out started to really take notice once the adrenalin rush had dissipated.

She reached over and grabbed some paper towels and started scrubbing her cheeks to clean herself up some. After that was done she righted her uniform and picked her books back up and put them all back into her bag. She took one last look in the merrier, not perfect, never perfect, but ok. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom she was already late to her next class which was chemistry, but she wasn't too concerned about it. She walked down the hall and into the chemistry class room; the teacher scolded her as expected. She took a seat at the back where she always sat, looking around the class room she saw Michael the star quarterback talking to Naomi the Captain of the Cheer team, both of them glanced at her every once in a awhile. She already knew what they were talking about for the stunt they both had pulled earlier still present in her mind. She looked next to her and saw Anna Milton her supposed best friend trying to push herself away from her at the same time trying not the let her notice that she didn't want to be associated with her.

Castiel looked down at her desk and got out her notebook and lost herself in her mind as she drew, she loved drawing it was relaxing and calming. Her hair fell to hide her face as some more tears fell of their own accord spotting the page she was drawing on. A hand suddenly fell on her left arm and she looked up to its owner. Samandriel smiled at her and on the other side of him Gabriel gave thumbs up then made a motion to turn a frown upside down with his hands. She shook her head but smiled a little at their antics. The bell rang to go and get ready for next hour, she put her notebook into her bag and got up about to leave when she turned she ran right into someone.

"Castiel, you never answered my question." Raphael said with a sly smile.

"The answers no and will always be no." Castiel said pushing past him. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her right arm which was still sore from earlier. She hissed and was about to pull her hand away when he let go of her and the sound of a voice.

"Castiel there you are, come on we are going to be late to our next class." Gabriel said standing in the door way. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and almost ran over to him. As soon as she was next to him, she slid out the door but he was still inside of it, looking back she saw Gabriel glaring at Raphael. She reached out and grabbed his hand tugging him after her. Once they were out of sight of Raphael, Gabriel wrapped his arm around her shoulders kissing the side of her head. She and Gabriel grew up together neighbors, her father Robert Singer regularly fixed Gabriel's fathers car. Gabriel was like the brother she never had, and she was his little sister. Then there was Samandriel, he was someone she met when she started school, and ever since then has always been very kind to her. Anna on the other hand was kind when no one was looking.

The day finally ended, she walked the short distance to get on the bus home. It stopped at a bus stop and she got out and walked the rest home which isn't fair from the bus stop. She walked into her house and knew her father was home from the smell of dinner being cooked.

"Cassie, good you're home come here I have to talk to you about something." Robert Singer said putting a plate full of tuna noddle casserole on the table in front of her as she sat down.

"What would you like to talk about?" Castiel said staring at her plate.

"The thing is Castiel, the garage is slowing down on the work flow and so is the income, what I'm saying Castiel is that we are going to have to move and you won't be able to go to a private school no more. I know that you probably don't want to move away from your friends. But it's just become harder to keep going with all the bills." Bobby said all in one go. Castiel stared at him for a bit she was sad that she would leave Gabriel and Samandriel, but she really wasn't all that upset about the idea.

"I think a fresh start should be interesting." Castiel said reasonably.

"So you're not upset?" Bobby asked his daughter.

"No." She said simply and started eating. Ever since her mother died when she was 14 only two years ago Castiel has become the shell of someone she used to be. Bobby has tried everything to bring out the vibrant soul that he knows is still hidden within Castiel, but as of yet she still holds her walls up.

_*~SUPERNATURAL~*_

It had been a month since her father had told her they would be moving, and here they were unpacking there things into a house in town called Laurence in Kansas. As she was taking a box of hers into their new house she underestimated how heavy the box actually was and it started sliding down. She was worried it was one of the boxes that had some breakable stuff inside of it and didn't want to drop it.

"Hey beautiful, let me get that." A sudden deep voice said as the box was lifted out of her arms. She looked up into the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen, and the boy's face was the most handsome she had ever laid eyes on. She looked over and saw that her father was talking to an older man with a beard and a Woman with long blond hair.

"Thank you." She whispered to the boy in front of her.

"Yeah no problem, those are my parents over there talking to your father, their names are John and Mary Winchester, my name is Dean." Dean said with a beautiful smile.

"Castiel Singer." Castiel said looking down at Dean's hands afraid if she looked him in the eye she would be lost for a while. Dean looked to be about her age maybe a bit older.

"Well Cass go ahead lead the way." Dean said with a wink. Castiel smiled and walked in front of Dean quickly hoping he wouldn't see her blush no one had ever called her Cass or beautiful, let alone winked at her before. Not the way Dean does anyway, Gabriel only ever had winked at her jokingly or sarcastically. The rest of the day went with Dean talking about cars and Led Zeppelin while he helped her carry her boxes inside, and his father helped her father with the rest of the boxes. Once all the boxes were in the house they all took a break on the porch her and Dean drinking soda while there fathers nursed beers.

"Castiel, this is John Winchester as Dean has probably already told you. We grew up together." Bobby said introducing her to John.

"Hello Mr. Winchester." Castiel said politely.

"Please don't call me that makes me sound old; you can just call me John." John said with a smile. John looked at his boy who was smiling while watching Castiel, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. John looked over at Bobby who looked at Dean then John pointedly. John shrugged his shoulders and then laughed they both new young love at first sight looked like, and Bobby wasn't sure it sat well with him that it just so happened to involve his only daughter.

"Idjits!" He growled then got up to go get another beer, at that John really burst out laughing while Castiel and Dean just looked confused. Castiel soon found out while talking with the Winchesters that Dean was 18 years old and a senior, he was also the pitcher on the school's championship baseball team. She was only 16 years old and a junior who never played sports in her life and yet, while she couldn't understand, Dean still talked to her and wanted to get to know her.

"Hey Cass the school is actually really far from here, if you want instead of taking the bus you could just ride with me, can't she dad?" Dean said looking over at his father, John smiled.

"It's alright with me, but are you ok with it Bobby?" John said with a sly smile looking at Bobby who was glaring at John.

"Please sir I promise I'll be extra careful, I drive my brother Sam to school too all the time." Dean said putting on some extra charm, Bobby grudgingly agreed. Dean looked over at Castiel and she blushed and smiled and looked down at her lap. After that the night ended, Dean and John headed back over to their own house while Castiel headed back inside theirs her father behind her.

"You really like John's older son uh." Her father asked her suddenly once inside. She blushed.

"He's nice." She responded, Bobby nodded and scratched the side of his face.

"He's a good kid takes after his father." Was all Bobby said then turned and went into the kitchen, Castiel smiled and headed up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

The next day Castiel woke up and went to her closet, the first time she woke up to get ready for school and not putting on a simply plane uniform. She looked through her wardrobe and decided on summer bright clothes of white and light blue. As for pants she chose light blue jeans and then black boots that had buckles on the outsides and stopped an inch below her knee. She then went into the bathroom did her hair in a bun and put makeup on. After she was done she headed down stairs grabbed a bite to eat, she already knew her father was at work, so she headed out and crossed the street to the Winchester house.

"Hey Castiel come on in, Dean's still up stairs getting ready but Sam's down here if you want you can wait with him." Mary said once she opened the door. Castiel smiled and made her way in the direction Mary had indicated Sam would be. Once in the living room she saw Sam sitting in front of the TV watching a cartoon show. She was about to sit down and wait when she heard feet coming down the stairs.

"Hey mom have you seen my jacket?" She heard Dean holler to his mother.

"Last I have seen it honey was on the back of the couch." Was hollered back, Dean made his way into the living room and stopped.

"Cass!" He said surprised but smiled nun-the-less.

"Hey." She said, he reached over and grabbed the jacket on the back of the couch and put it on.

"Ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yup." She responded, she saw Sam reach over and grab his bag and then all three teens were out the door.

"Drive safe, and have a good day at school you three." Was heard from the boys' mother.

"We will, love you mom, see you after school." Dean said right before he shut the door to the house. He then walked over to his car and opened the passenger door and indicated for her. She smiled and got in then he went around to his side and hopped in. Once all set the were off to the school, Castiel felt very nervous and really hoped this school would be very different then her last one.

TBC


End file.
